Fin
by potpot
Summary: Loved endlessly by Hermione and vice versa, Draco Malfoy could not stand it when one time she totally ignored him...as if he doesn't exist at all.What he found out in the end is something he wished he had never found out at all.Please R&R.


Yeah, before you read this, please keep in mind that this whole fic is all in Draco Malfoy's point of view…well…uhm…just thought you ought to know…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**FIN**_

"Hermione!"

I called out to her as loud as I could. She was standing there – still and stiff – as the breeze caressed her long, auburn hair.

I have been looking for her for quite some time. Finally! I mean, my legs are hurting and it's getting pretty cold... but just the sight of her – I just knew right then that all the pain torturing my legs disappeared and the cold embracing me was replaced by the warmth of thrill – of euphoria… it always happens whenever I get to be with her… and still…up until now, I could not find the reason why.

Maybe she didn't hear me. She didn't turn around or even flinched.

"Hermione!"

I bellowed out loud again. Man, if Hermione will not turn around after this, I'll approach her and surprise her with one good kiss. I've been dying to do that… I didn't get one for ages now…

She didn't stir.

What the?...what's the problem? Maybe she's too preoccupied… nevertheless, I'll go and check it out. I jumped out from the bush I was hiding in and ran towards her, stopping a foot or two from her.

"Herm…"

All right. Now I could not see why she's totally ignoring me. I mean, there's no way she couldn't hear me. I'm about a foot away from her! Besides, Hermione is a pretty vigilant person… I was surprised she didn't hear me a while before…

I checked whether she had some sort of earmuffs on…

Nope…There's nothing…

"Hey Hermione! Is this some joke? Well it's not funny! Not a bit! You should've told me beforehand if you'll ignore me…so that I will not look stupid here…like I'm speaking to myself."

Still silence. Hermione continued staring at something on the ground…

"All right. If that's what you want. I'll go now –"

I turned around but after several steps, I just couldn't stand it…I turned to her again.

"Well…I'm going now…aren't you going to stop me?"

Still nothing. She didn't even move.

"Fine. Have it your way."

I'm really getting fed up with this- this – game. I walked as slow as I could… maybe she'll stop this game now and stop me… but still…why the heck isn't she stopping me? I think I had already walked some twenty feet from her now…I can't help it…hell…I just can't –

"Hermione!"

I called out her name again and ran towards her – but this time, I stopped at nothing. I was expecting she'll turn around but even though she didn't, I was determined to give her one mighty hug but when I was about to do so, she gasped and stepped away from me. Finally turning around, **_she touched the back of her neck_** and looked around the place but – but – **_she didn't even look at me_**! This is all going too far! I – I mean – she's really serious about pulling this one off! She's totally ignoring me! Is she really that determined to play a prank on me! Well if she is I believe she should stop right now. It's not funny. It's getting on my nerves… did I do something – something nasty that- that – she's like teaching me a lesson! I don't get this now, really… and what's with that scared look!

"If there's anything I did to you, I'm now sorry. If all of this is your idea of a joke – well, enough of it. You got me already, okay? It's not funny anymore, you hear me?", I said sternly.

Come on, Hermione! say something! Come on, say "Ha! got you!" or "Did you get your lesson now, my dear, loathsome little ferret?". Please! Just – just – I'm really getting confused… I'm – I'm getting tired…

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She fished out her usual velvet handkerchief and when she opened her eyes, tears flowed out uncontrollably. After a few moments, she broke into sobs.

Hell, what did I do! Did I make her cry! I – I hate to see this. The thing I hated seeing the most is Hermione crying. I hated that. I will burn anyone – yeah – I'll burn holes on anyone who made my Hermione cry. But – but – why is she crying? Was it me? Why –

"Hermione – I – I'm sorry. Listen – why – was it me? I – I didn't mean to –"

But she didn't let me finish what I was saying. She started to hasten away as she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Wait – where – hey –"

_**She just passed right through me.**_

I – I must be hallucinating. There's no way – maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me –

Then I saw it. **_That thing Hermione is staring down at all this time._**

And it all came to me… and this time, I couldn't help myself… tears escaped from my eyes…

That's why she's ignoring me…that's why she couldn't hear me…that's why it's like she doesn't see me at all… that's why she looked really miserable…that's why she was crying…

That's why she touched the back of her neck…

**_She must have shivered…_**

_**She must have felt me…. **_

Because that thing Hermione is staring down at all this time…

is a tombstone…

_**and it had my name on it.**_

****

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

Weeee….ahihi. I told you I love ghost themes…so please, I would really appreciate it if you wrote me a review…anyway, as always, I dedicate this fic to Mr. Banana. Pardon me if I 'shower' you with more care and affection than ever. You never know when you will lose people you love. Nivsamaim.


End file.
